


a new stripe for the records

by Jinjam8



Category: South Park
Genre: Animals, Cute, M/M, No Romance, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjam8/pseuds/Jinjam8
Summary: Found this digging through my old files. Basically, just a (really) short story in which Tweek works at an animal rescue and Craig is a new employee.TW for animal neglect, but only brief mentions of itAlso, there's no romance, & they're teenaged in this, so please don't come @ me for ¨shipping kids¨
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	a new stripe for the records

“U-um… I should prob-ably walk you through the rescue process? I guess?” Tweek looked up from his shoes to give Craig an uncertain look, as if waiting for affirmation. Craig shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” So Tweek led him to the back, babbling and tripping on his own words. “U-uhm. So. The vans with animal- I mean, uh… When we rescue an animal, they take it in through the- the back doors into holding pens, un-unless they’re hurt.” He pointed towards the parking lot through a window before scrambling over to the end of the hallway. There were two doors, one labeled ‘vet’ and the other ‘kennels’. The twitchy blonde led Craig inside the second door.  
It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dimly lit room. “Why is it so dark?” Tweek jumped. “W-well, it keeps the animals ca-calm. I guess. It’s pretty nice in here, actually. Sometimes I like to come sit with the animals. It’s nice and cool. Erm. But you don’t care. Sorry. Eh.” He shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Craig bit back a laugh, instead simply saying, “makes sense. It is pretty nice. So who’s staying in here today?”  
Tweek immediately brightened up, visibly excited as he gestured towards a medium-sized cage. “There’s a cat in this one. I named her Clover, but she’s asleep right now, so we shouldn’t bother her. There’s a ball python named Banana in that tank over there, and in here are a couple of guinea pigs we found in a dumpster last week. It’s pretty sad, actually. I can’t believe that someone would be heartless enough t-to just throw away their pets like trash.” Craig’s face hardened, and he saw Tweek scoot away from him. He hissed in a breath, trying to calm down. “That’s fucked up, dude. Can I… can I see them?”  
Tweek nodded, twitching nervously as he moved to the cage they were kept in. He carefully picked up a white-and-chestnut Teddy. The other guinea pig, a black American, scurried into the plastic hutch to hide. “We haven’t named them yet. The vet checked them out. They’re fine other than being very tired and thirsty, so we’re keeping them here for a while before moving them to the adoption room. The black one’s really shy, but this guy still trusts people.” He looked down at the furry creature sadly, petting its fur. “Do you… do you want to hold him?” Craig nodded eagerly, and soon he and Tweek were sitting cross-legged on the floor, melting at the fuzzy creature’s bright eyes.   
“Y’know, I used to have a guinea pig. Actually, I’ve had a total of three, I think. I named all of them Stripe.” He laughed, giving the one in his arms a gentle scratch behind the ears. Tweek giggled, a cute little melodic sound. Craig raised a questioning eyebrow. “Sorry, sorry. I just. You don’t seem like the kind of person to be interested in cute little rodents. I dunno. The python, maybe, or even the cat, but the guinea pigs? Just… surprised me, I guess.” Tweek laughed again, and Craig noticed that for the first time, the blonde seemed calm. He offered him a rare smile.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the cavy sniff their clothes and scurry around. Suddenly Tweek blurted out, “Stripe. We should name this guy Stripe. I mean. He has stri-stripes, a-and.. I mean... why not? It’s a cute name.” For some reason, this was the sweetest thing Craig has ever heard, and he picked up Stripe gently. “Perfect,” he whispered. “I love it.” And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the date on the document was 2018 & i was cringe in 2018 so please don't make fun of me for this im begging you  
> like literally i have not touched this file since then other than copy pasting it


End file.
